Little Einsteins: The Quarter Quell
by Catherine Lockheart
Summary: The Little Einsteins have been a team for years. But when Leo, June, Annie, and Quincy are all selected to fight to the death in a competition called the Hunger Games, only one thing is for sure: The Hunger Games will change them forever.
1. The Unexpected Happens

**A/N: Rated T because it will get violent later. This is my first story so no flames please! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Little Einsteins**_** or **_**The Hunger Games**_**. I only own the storyline.**

_**Annie: 12**_

_**Quincy: 13**_

_**June: 14**_

_**Leo: 14**_

Annie tugged at her pink dress. She could feel the sweat build up in the palms of her hands. Her heart pounded hardly in her chest as she breathed heavily and deeply.

_Please don't pick me, _she thought. _Or June, or Leo, or Quincy. _

Annie looked around and saw Quincy a few rows back, and Leo and June a few rows forward. The four had all been a team for five years now. They couldn't wait to get back to Rocket and show him that they were safe for another year.

Annie had just turned 12 a week before. Leo, June, and Quincy were all worried that Annie was now old enough for the reaping, but she told them she was fine, that it was next to impossible for her to get chosen. But her heart had been telling her she _wasn't _safe. And what about the others? Quincy's name was in the bowl two times, Leo four, and June, who had to take teressae, had her name in an unfortunate 17 times.

Annie held onto her pointer finger where the Peacekeepers had pricked it to take a blood sample. It wasn't supposed to be bleeding this much. When she got home, she would put a band aid on it.

_If _she got home.

Annie was too lost in her thoughts that when their escort began to speak she jumped. Their escort was a plump lady with dark hair and green eyes. She wore a blue skin-tight dress and crazy blue hair.

"Welcome everyone to the reaping for the twenty-fifth Hunger Games!" She said excitedly. She was answered with silence.

"Now, this year is not like any other year. This year, we will have twice as many tributes. Forty-eight instead of twenty-four. We will pick two girls and two boys," after a short delay, she said, "Let's get on to the reaping shall we?" She walked over to the girls' bowl and said, "Ladies first!" and stuck her hand in the bowl. Annie's breath stopped. She was worried about June rather than herself. She had a bigger chance of getting chosen.

When the escort pulled out a slip, Annie was sure her heart would explode. Their escort opened the slip and said the name loud and clear:

"Annie Roxen."

**Another A/N: Sorry that was short! Please review and give constructive criticism but no flames please! Thanks!**


	2. The Tributes

June's eyes widened. She grabbed Leo's arm and felt that he was as stiff as a rock.

_Annie was picked._

June wanted this to be just a dream, just another nightmare that came across her mind. But it was real.

The crowd made a path in the middle so Annie could get through. When she appeared out of the side of the crowd, it was as if all the blood had drained from her face. She slowly made her way up to the stage.

_Volunteer!_ June's mind was screaming. _Volunteer! _

But she never did.

"This isn't real," Leo said under his breath. It was definitely the hardest on him. Why wouldn't it be? Annie was Leo's _sister_.

"Now for the second female tribute," their escort said as she reached into the bowl.

Annie looked out into the crowd and found June's eyes. They kept their eyes locked on each other until their escort said the name into the microphone.

"June Piper."

Annie's eyes turned from sad to terrified.

_Not her, _Annie thought. _Anyone but her!_

Everyone was looking at June. Annie shook her head violently and watched in horror as one of her best friends tried to come up to the stage. In the middle of the path, a dam holding June's tears broke. The Peacekeepers ended up having to push her the rest of the way. When she got on stage she just sat next to Annie and balled her eyes out.

"Alright," Their escort said awkwardly as she watched the crying female tribute. "Now for the boys," She reached her hand in and dug down deep in the thousands of papers.

Quincy looked down at the ground. He couldn't stand to see that the two female tributes were two of his best friends. One of them had to _die…_

"Leo Roxen." The escort said.

Everyone fell silent.

_This is just not my day, _Quincy thought as he shook his head.

Annie had an expression on her face indicating that she was about to break into tears like June.

Leo silently walked up to the stage.

"Alright, now for our final tribute," the escort stuck her hand in the bowl. When she brought out another slip of paper, she walked up to the microphone, she read the final name.

"Austin Jones."

"I VOLUNTEER!" Quincy shouted immediately.

_Crap. That wasn't smart, _he thought. Too late now. Quincy ran up to the stage, and out of breath, he said, "I… I volunteer…" he took a breath. "…as… as tribute."

Two seconds after that, Annie broke out in tears. Leo shook his head at him.

The escort had a different reaction. "Wonderful!" she said excitedly. Quincy walked on up to the stage and the escort urged the team/tributes into the Justice Building.

**A/N: Alright, I know this won't be my best chapter but it's important. Tell me who you want to win. And yes, that does mean three of them die. Please review and give constructive criticism but no flames PLEASE! **


End file.
